A Thousand Years
by XxLillieFlowerxX
Summary: When Moka realizes her mistake for running away from Karakura Town, she starts to miss Ichigo and thinks about how much she wants to be with him, right here and now, even in the future. Related to The Rosario Diaries series. IchigoXMoka


**A Thousand Years**

* * *

She let out a sigh as she sat near her window of her apartment. _'2 years.'_ she thought. _'It's been 2 years, since I left Karakura...not to mention my friends...'_ She had left the small town, without even saying goodbye to anyone. She missed everyone that she bonded with. Especially Ichigo. Her Ichigo. After his last battle with Aizen, he was severely injured and hurt. To make it worse, everyone else were hurt, trying to save her. Moka couldn't help but think that it was her fault, so she left town, without letting anyone know, or give them a hint. There were a few things she loved about him. His hair, his eyes, his personality, and the promises he makes to her. She didn't realize how much she loved him, until now. To her, it felt like a thousand years, than 2 years.

_**Heart beats fast**_

Images of Ichigo and Moka, sitting side by side on a bench in the park, talking and laughing with one another, appeared in her mind.

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

She thought back on how strong she was trying to be against Loly and Menoly, who both decided to torture her back at Los Noches.

_**How can I love when I'm afraid**_

_**To fall**_

She remembers herself crying back at Los Noches, guilty for betraying her friends.

_**But watching you stand alone**_

She imagines Ichigo, standing alone in the rain, who was probably waiting for her to come back.

_**All of my doubt**_

_**Suddenly goes away somehow**_

A tear slides down her face and to her knees.

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

She then looks up with an emotional expression.

_**Darlin' don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a**_

_**Thousand more**_

_**Time stands still**_

Moka walks in the rain along the roads of Kyoto, while looking down, wearing a long-sleeved white dress, that stopped to her mid-calfs.

_**beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

She looks up towards the sky as the rain drops fell from the sky.

_**I will not let anything**_

_**Take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

As she is walking by, she caught a glimpse of a couple through a window of a restaurant, laughing and talking. She sighes sadly, wishing that were her and Ichigo.

_**Every breath, Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday**_

She remembers herself crying over Ichigo's corpse, back in Los Noches.

_**Waiting for you**_

_**Darlin' don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

She remembers herself hugging Ichigo, happy that he was alive.

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a**_

_**Thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed**_

_**I would find you**_

She imagines herself finally reuniting with Ichigo, hugging and kissing him.

_**Time has brought**_

_**Your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a**_

She thinks back on how jealous she felt, when Ichigo told Orihime that he'd get stronger, so he could protect her.

_**Thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday**_

_**Waiting for you**_

_**Darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a**_

She imagines herself and Ichigo having their first kiss, under the moon. The kiss was passionate, loving, and soft.

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a**_

_**Thousand more**_

It stops raining and suddenly the sun shines bright. while a rainbow appears.

_**And all along I believed**_

Moka stared at it, with a soft smile on her face.

_**I would find you**_

_**Time has brought**_

She imagines, both her and Ichigo, having their wedding, all of their friends, Ichigo's dad and sisters, even the people of the 13 court guard squads, were all sitting around them, praising them, smirking, or etc, in the future.

_**Your heart to me**_

She imagines herself and Ichigo sitting on a hill, watching their 5 year old daughter, Masumi run around freely and happily. She looked exactly like Ichigo, but had Moka's beauty. She had orange hair and brown eyes, just like her father.

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a**_

_**Thousand more**_

Moka smiled at the sky, Ichigo's face appearing in her pupils in the skies.

"I love you, Ichigo."

* * *

**If you're wondering if Masumi is going to be Ichigo and Moka's daughter in the series, then technically yes. But this is just a short filler story that's related to it. Don't forget to review and tell me how you like it, or not.** **The song is called A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**


End file.
